


One Plane Ride from Destiny

by AryaWinchester



Series: Stucky AUs [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is helpful, First Meetings, Multi, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve has anxiety, airplane au, alternate universe-airplane, and Thor owns a bakery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hates flying, and Bucky just makes it worse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Plane Ride from Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: The pilot is your sister and I don’t know why but you seem convinced that she’s going to crash the plane because of something you did last week and I have a bit of a fear of flying so I am not in any state to figure out whether you’re joking or not AU  
> Thank you to my wonderful beta for helping me out. You're the best!  
> Hope you like it!

Steve found his seat and put his carry on in the overhead compartment. He almost dropped it on his head, due to being so short and weak, but still managed.

****

There was no one seated beside him yet, so he took the chance to look around the cabin. There were a few other empty seats but other than that, it was a full plane.

****

Steve started to relax. He hated planes. They were terrible, and one of his worst fears was being in a plane crash. He was almost fully calm when someone sat beside him.

****

“Hi.” An attractive male with dark hair collapsed beside him. They were quiet until the plane took off.

****

“I almost missed the plane.” He had a nice smile and laugh.

****

Steve smiled back. “That would’ve been too bad.”  
  


“Nah. Not really. My sister is the pilot.”

****

“Oh.” Steve nodded, not quite understanding.

****

“I pranked her last week. Bad. So now she’s probably going to crash the plane to get me back.” The guy seemed chill about it, not worrying. But Steve just looked at him like he was insane.  
  


“Shit. You’re joking.”

****

He looked Steve dead in the eye. “My sister and I are very competitive. She would probably blow up my house if it meant getting back at me.”

****

Steve started breathing heavy, hyperventilating. He was having an asthma attack.  
  


“Hey. Hey, man. Are you okay?” The man tried to wave over a flight attendant, but but they were all busy with other people. “Shit, man. Uh… What do you need? Water?”  
  


Steve shook his head. They were starting to get looks from other passengers.

****

“Air?”  
  


Steve nodded.

“Mouth-to-mouth?”  
  


Steve gave bucky a weird look.

****

“Um… Inhaler?” Bucky asked, the answer met with frantic nodding.

****

“Okay, okay. Where’s your inhaler?”

****

Steve pointed upwards, towards the cabinets, coughing.

****

“In your bag. Okay. Just sit still.” He got up, a little wobbly, and opened the overhead compartment. “What’s your name?”

****

Steve just looked at him, still wheezing for breath.

****

“Right, can’t talk. You look like a…” The man looked through the bags. “Bucky. Wait, that’s me. Chris? No. Evan? Nope. Steve? Yes? Steve?” He took down the bag and opened it up, looking for the inhaler.

****

He pulled it out, and Steve immediately grabbed it and shook it.

****

After a few deep breaths he was breathing normally.

****

“Sorry.” Steve said.

****

“For what?” Bucky asked.

****

“Freaking you out like that. I just have a bad fear of being in a plane crash.”

****

Bucky shook his head. “Oh, my god. I should be the one apologizing. I didn’t mean… Aw, I’m sorry. I probably shouldn’t joke around like that on a plane.”

****

Steve smiled weakly. “So, what prank did you pull on her?”

****

Bucky’s eyes lit up. “You’re going to love this!”

****

Bucky explained his prank while using big hand gestures, almost hitting Steve in the face. Twice.

Steve laughed. He noticed the small glint Bucky got in his eye when he got excited. ‘He seems nice. Other than freaking me out...’ He thought, ducking once again.

****

They talked for the rest of the flight.

****

As they were landing, Bucky looked out the window and at the dark clouds rolling in. “Washington DC is beautiful, am I right?”

****

Steve laughed. “Yeah. I only come here for the weather.”

****

“And Thor’s Sweet Treats,” Bucky added and Steve just looked at him quizzically. “Oh, come on. Don’t tell me you’ve never been to Thor’s.”

****

Steve shook his head, “Sorry, I haven’t.”

****

“That is unacceptable,” Bucky said, almost yelling, “Are you busy? If not, I’m taking you. I owe you a cupcake for making you freak out. Thor is an amazing chef!” Bucky gushed, a smile lighting up his face.

****

“Peggy was going to pick me up, but she’s probably not even here. I’ll call her and let her know I’ll be with my new friend,” Steve smiled back.

****  
  
  
** **

When they were off the plane and had grabbed their luggage, Bucky hailed them a cab and told the driver where to go.

****

Steve called Peggy from the car. Bucky tried not to listen, but it was hard.

****

“Hey, so I made a friend on the plane after he made me have an asthma attack, and now we’re going for cupcakes.”

****

The person on the other end said something that Bucky couldn’t make out.

****

“No, it’s not a date. Yeah, he is. No!” Steve exclaimed at the phone, “I’m not going to-” he looked over at Bucky, who was looking out the window and pretending he didn’t hear anything. Steve dropped to a whisper, “I’m not going to ‘shag’ him, as you blantly put it. We just met. You know what? Bye, Peggy. Bye!”

****

Steve ended the call and looked over at Bucky, who was trying hard not to laugh, “So, cupcakes?”

****

“Cupcakes,” Bucky agreed, keeping a straight face.

****

“Oh wow…” Steve looked in the display case at all the different kinds of baked goods, “That is a lot.”

****

A man with long blond hair stood behind the counter. He looked too tough to be a baker, but Bucky greeted him as Thor when they came in.

****

“I make them all myself!” Thor grinned big, his eyes squinting.

****

“Hey, big boy,” A pretty woman with long brown hair came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of cookies. “Not all by yourself.”

****

Bucky smiled at her. “Hey Jane.”

****

She started putting the cookies behind the glass. “What do you boys want?”

****

“We will have two double chocolate cupcakes. Oh, are you okay with that?” Bucky looked over at Steve, who was still looking at the many different bakery treats.

****

“Yeah, sounds good.” He smiled over at Bucky.

****

Thor got out the two cupcakes and put them on a plate. They sat at a table by the window and started on their food.

****

“Mmm… This is delicious. Absolutely great.” Steve took another bite. Bucky watched as another smile spread across his face.

****

They sat there, finishing the cupcakes, and talking about everything and anything.

****

Thor walked up to their table. “I am glad you enjoyed the food, but it is now closing time!”

****

“Shit,” Bucky checked his phone. “It’s six already?”

****

“Six?” Steve got up. “I’m sorry, but I have to go. Peggy’s probably worried… Uh, I’ll call you?”

Bucky grinned and watched the little frazzled man stumble to the door. “You don’t have my number.”

****

“Right!” Steve turned around and bumped into Bucky’s chest.

****

He handed the blonde a napkin with his number scribbled on it. “Hey, why don’t I walk you outside? Make sure you get a taxi.”

****

Steve nodded and opened the door for Bucky.

****

The two men stood outside, looking for a taxi. Bucky whistled and waved at a driver. Steve looked up at him, impressed.

****

“I’ve only seen taxi-calling skills like that in New York.”  
  


“Brooklyn boy, born and raised.”

****

“Really?” Steve nudged him with his shoulder. “Me, too.”

****

Bucky smiled and turned to face Steve, who was looking up at him. They stood there for a second, before the brunet lowered his lips to Steve’s, giving him a quick kiss.

****

Steve let out a small gasp.

****

“It’s not a shag, but it’ll keep Peggy happy?”

****

“Definitely.” Steve opened the door to the cab.

****

Bucky started walking down the street backwards and waved. “See you around, punk.”

****

“Jerk.” Steve muttered under his breath and got in the cab. Bucky couldn’t see Steve’s face, but he could hear the crooked grin on his lips.

 

****

Thor and Jane watched from inside the bakery.

 

She sighed. “Two weeks.”

 

“I’m saying three.” Thor scoffed.

****

Jane turned to him. “Is that a bet?”

****

“Of course,” He kissed the top of her head. “But I’m going to win.”

 

“Never!” She returned the affection and looked back out the window, hoping for the future.

******  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how it was. I love comments!  
> Read, Write, Love


End file.
